


Third Time's a Charm

by Calyxir



Series: TXT Oneshots [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega Huening Kai, One Shot, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, almost noncon, soft hueningkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyxir/pseuds/Calyxir
Summary: “Don’t touch that omega, unless you’re willing to die afterward.”Huening Kai catches Choi Soobin's attention, and Soobin won't give up until Kai is finally his; even when his previous attempts ended up with rejection.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: TXT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> "hello!! thank you for opening request, if you could please do an abo sookai with alpha!soob and omega!kai? nothing smutty though just domestic fluff :))"- Requested by anon "MOAna" on AO3.

Soobin’s new school had its fair share of myths.

_“They say there’s a dead body buried in the football field.”_

_“Have you heard of the 3 am ghost?”_

_“A lady in black once appeared in this very classroom.”_

_“Don’t touch that omega, unless you’re willing to die afterward.”_

The last one caught his attention.

As toxic as it may sound, the Alphas in his world were ruthless, and would take _any_ opportunity to assault an omega. He’s never heard of an omega intimidating enough to scare away an Alpha.

Since he was new to the school, he made sure to take suppressants every day to mask his inborn instinct.

Usually, Alphas would shamelessly flaunt their scent, but Soobin was different. He believed that Alphas should be living the same way as omegas and betas.

Currently with no friends, Soobin decided to do some digging of his own. He wanted to know more about the said omega—Huening Kai.

~

He would be lying if he said the boy didn’t attract him in any way, because he did.

If not for his suppressants, Soobin was sure Kai’s aura would pull at him like a magnet.

Kai’s eyes would light up at the simplest jokes, his lower lids covering half of his eyes, nose scrunched in a happy grin. No wonder many Alphas wanted him; he was soft and sweet, and didn’t try to hide the real him.

He was clad in his uniform, and if he wasn’t, he always wore his yellow bomber jacket, which made him stand out even more. Aside from a yellow outfit, there was another _yellow_ that followed him everywhere.

It was another boy, a senior, an Alpha, Choi Yeonjun.

~

Soobin never thought of Yeonjun as _the_ threat, at least until he witnessed it himself.

He couldn’t help talking and befriending Kai. He couldn’t help it with the strawberries Kai emitted everywhere he went.

As usual, Soobin was watching Kai when he saw Yeonjun leave. Only he and Kai were left in the classroom, and his scent was _suffocating_ Soobin in a way he couldn’t get enough of.

He watched, as he himself fixed his bag, Kai pack up his things. As Kai zipped his bag back up, he flung it over his shoulder, and made a one-eighty to head to the door.

Everything could’ve went well, Soobin could’ve let Kai leave without introducing himself, but Kai’s shoelaces made him trip, falling, his own arms barely saving his face from colliding with a chair.

Soobin left his stuff and helped Kai up.

“Thanks, I… I’m not usually this clumsy,” Kai said, his arms still wrapped around Soobin’s held-out arm.

It was a lie, and the Alpha in front of him knew. Soobin had been watching Kai enough to learn that he was a _clutz._

Kai wiped his hands on his uniform. They stood in awkward silence—or Kai thought.

Soobin wasn’t nervous nor awkward, if anything, he was happy to finally have Kai’s attention.

“It’s all right, it’s cute,” he giggled.

Kai tensed. The only Alpha who _giggled_ in front of him was his Yeonjun hyung.

Soobin placed a soothing hand on Kai’s shoulder.

“Just be careful next time, okay?”

The boy smiled, there was something different about this Alpha. Maybe Yeonjun wasn’t the only Alpha with a conscience. 

“I’m Huening Kai,” he held out his hand for Soobin to shake. The Alpha took it, and he swore he felt sparks.

“I know,” the Alpha said, “I’m Soobin.”

As soon as Kai’s smile came, it went away.

“But… I… I can’t be seen with you, at least not yet,” Kai said, voice hushed even when no one was there to hear.

Soobin’s palm felt empty without the omega’s warm touch, but before he could ask _why,_ he heard an audible growl.

Soobin whipped his head towards the direction of the sound, only to see Yeonjun, complete with his gelled neon-coloured hair and lip ring, running at him at full speed.

He braced himself for the impact of Yeonjun, tackling him down. When he didn’t feel his head being bashed onto some furniture, he opened his eyes to see Kai blocking Yeonjun.

“Huening—what the—let me get him! He’s going to--” 

“Hyung, calm down… Soobin-hyung isn’t--”

“Huening that’s also what you said about the last one! Now get out of my way and let me beat the shit out of him!”

Kai looked back at Soobin, who was standing defensively with his arms protecting himself, he looked small, as if he were cowering.

“Yeonjun-hyung, calm down, please!” Kai said, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun’s waist, leaving him a flailing mess.

“Hyung,” Kai muttered, “ _Look_ at him. Does he look like he’s going to fight back?”

Rationality finally found its way to Yeonjun’s brain, and he visibly relaxed, so did Soobin.

When Kai let go of his yellow-haired hyung, Yeonjun stared Soobin down, and Soobin _understood_ why the other Alphas kept their distance.

“If you hurt him in any way, shape, or form,” Yeonjun taunted, stepping closer to him, “You’re a dead man.”

~

It took Kai three days to convince Yeonjun that Soobin was harmless.

“Why do you trust me?” Soobin asked, watching Kai run his fingers over the spines of reference books.

Kai looked back at him and shrugged, “You’re different.”

“How? Everyone’s different, but that doesn’t make me less of an alpha.”

Kai took a book out and scanned through its pages, “At least you’re not throwing yourself at me, that’s a start.”

He said it with familiarity, as if he was simply talking about drinking milk in the morning, as if he were _used_ to people jumping him.

Soobin noticed Kai had spaced out, staring blankly at the book’s open pages, he continued to speak.

“When I first went into heat, someone… almost…” Kai trailed off, but Soobin understood what Kai meant anyway.

“You don’t have to tell me, Kai,” he said. The omega found Soobin’s voice soothing, his voice wasn’t rough like most alphas. If it wasn’t for his scent, Kai would’ve thought he was a beta.

“But before… before they _could,_ Yeonjun-hyung found me and took me into his apartment.”

Soobin’s stared wide-eyed at Kai. _Did they…?_ Was _that_ why Yeonjun was so protective of Kai?

Kai let out a giggle and smacked Soobin with the hardcover book he was holding.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, hyung,” he whined, cheeks tinted red.

 _‘Cute, I should get him flustered more often,’_ Soobin thought to himself.

“Nothing happened, he just locked me in his apartment for the night until it would wear off,” Kai’s eyes glimmered at the memory, “He slept outside the whole night, and those alphas never even _looked_ at me anymore.”

Soobin sighed, “I’m willing to protect you too.”

~

“You’ll take care of Huening-ah, right?” Yeonjun asked when he was alone with Soobin.

“Yes, hyung, that goes without asking.”

Yeonjun was going on a family excursion, and wouldn’t be able to protect Kai for a week.

He nodded to Soobin, “Yeah, I know. You like him, don’t you?”

The purple-haired boy’s eyes darted down and he played with the cuffs of his long sleeves. “Yes, am I _that_ obvious?”

Yeonjun was amused by this alpha, it wasn’t normal for alphas to act _this_ cute.

“Yes, are you aware that other alphas have put a price over your head? Perhaps they know you have a chance with Kai.”

“Do you think I do, hyung?”

Yeonjun pouted his lips and comically observed Soobin.

“Yeah. I’ve known Kai for two years, and he’s never looked at another alpha like he looks at you. You should ask him out,” Yeonjun said, patting the other boy’s shoulder.

~

The first time Soobin attempted asking Kai out, he didn’t even get to ask—he messed up.

_“Kai?” Soobin called his name. They were watching a football game in the field. Both he and Kai were seated on the grass._

_The omega had his eyes trained on the ball, wishing for their team’s victory._

_Soobin was smiling, but not because of the clear gap between the opposing teams, but because of Kai. Although he was sitting down, Kai’s energy was overflowing, occasionally throwing his hands up to cheer._

_The omega was happy, and the mood was right to ask him to be his boyfriend._

_Kai was sweating, which made his scent stronger, made Soobin move closer to him, made every single alpha within a kilometre’s reach stare at him with hungry eyes._

_It was the first day without Yeonjun and Soobin was extra careful and protective of Kai._

_“Huening-ah?” Soobin whispered in his ear, “We need to leave.”_

_“Wha—hyung, the game’s not finished yet--”_

_Kai’s words were unheard as the elder stood up, yanking the omega’s arm, dragging him away from the field. Kai tried to keep up with Soobin, and ended up twisting his arm._

_Soobin couldn’t help it, couldn’t help his naturally possessive side. When Soobin thought they had enough distance from the field, Kai snatched his arm away, wincing at how it hurt._

_Soobin’s eyes widened in realization, “Kai… Kai I’m sorry…,” he began to ramble._

_For once in his life, Kai’s soft eyes mixed with fear. Soobin was profusely apologizing, but Kai was too preoccupied with his trust for Soobin slowly facing away._

_It was the first time Kai saw Soobin aggressive._

_“I’m sorry, Kai I shouldn’t have done that,” he said, shaking his head, disappointed at himself._

_Both their eyes darted to Kai’s arm, which was bruised because of the alpha’s strong grip._

_The elder instinctively moved to inspect it, when Kai flinched, and with a betrayed face, walked away from Soobin._

_He was still in a trance because of Kai’s reaction, only a text from Yeonjun snapped him out from it._

**_Yeonjunnie~hyung:_ ** _Soobin. What have you done? What the f*ck happened?_

 **_SooBunny:_ ** _hyung, I didn’t mean it._

 **_Yeonjunnie~hyung:_ ** _I know, I’m an alpha too, but you scared him. Get him back or else I’ll end u myself, choi Soobin._

 **_SooBunny:_ ** _Where is he? He isn’t answering my calls_

 **_Yeonjunnie~hyung:_ ** _… don’t talk to him yet, just watch if he’s in danger okay? Give him three days. I swear you better fix this_

 **_SooBunny:_ ** _I’ll try, hyung_

~

His second attempt occurred on that third day.

_When most alphas noticed Soobin wasn’t hanging around Kai anymore, they started to hit on him._

_For the most part, Kai was able to handle it; running away or full-on rejecting the alphas who came his way._

_It took all of Soobin’s will to refrain from that one alpha who had the guts to put an arm around an unsuspecting Kai. Thankfully, Kai escaped him too._

_Unfortunately, that ‘one’ time Soobin didn’t watch Kai was when his beloved omega was in the wrong place at the worst of times._

_Soobin stopped by an ice cream parlor, ordering his favorite flavour when his phone rang._

_Almost dropping the ice cream cone completely, the vibrations and the loud ringing making him panic even more._

_He pressed his phone to his ear without bothering to look at the caller ID. It was Yeonjun._

_“Huening thinks he’s being followed—and I’m pretty sure he wasn’t referring to you,” his voice was composed, but in reality, he wanted to beat the shit out of Soobin for leaving Kai alone._

_When Soobin didn’t answer, he was actually panicking._

_“Aish, hyung,--”_

_“Stop talking to me and go find him!” Yeonjun yelled, as the line went silent._

_Thankfully, the alpha had long legs and can walk faster than the average person. He quickly finished up his desert, it ended up with him having a brain freeze._

_He decided to walk toward Kai’s home, Yeonjun told him most alphas would often hang around there and wait for the right time to strike._

_Kai’s voice caused Soobin to run towards an alley across his house._

_“No! Please, please get off me!”_

_The alley was dim, but Soobin can still see the silhouette of another tall alpha pinning both of Kai’s wrists against the alley’s wall, too close to the trash bins at the far end._

_Soobin felt his blood mix with jealousy and anger. The man began to dip his head into the crook of Kai’s neck in what Soobin could only suspect as a love bite._

_No. He wouldn’t let anyone mark Kai._

_His half-eaten ice cream cone was harshly thrown towards the harsh pavement._

_“You have no idea,” the alpha was panting through his words, “how much you f*cking affect me, every day… your scent…”_

_Soobin could tell Kai was a crying mess because he seemed to stop struggling._

_His surroundings were dark, but their bodies were so visible, painted red in Soobin’s eyes that were radiating rage._

_He yanked the alpha away from Kai by his hair. The omega’s back slumped onto the wall, his wrists ached. He wanted to run, but he couldn’t._

_Kai recognized the man who was beating up his attacker—Soobin._

_He wanted to be thankful but couldn’t bring himself to, because for him, Soobin’s outburst three days ago proved that he was no better._

_“That’s right, you run! And don’t show your face to me ever again!” Soobin’s voice said after the attacker broke out from his fists and ran to safety._

_Soobin’s attention shifted to Kai, who was holding his face in his own hands. Soobin crouched down to him. Kai looked frail and fragile._

_“Hey, are you okay?” Soobin reached out to touch him, but Kai flinched._

_Soobin managed to put some space between them. Kai was still recovering and wrapping his mind around what happened, Soobin could only hope he could get over it._

_They both ended up in Kai’s house. Kai was on his sofa, Soobin was thankful none of his parents were home._

_“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Soobin assured while preparing some band aids, Kai’s skin was hurt badly by the incident._

_Kai whimpered under Soobin’s touch, but the sting from the alcohol wasn’t something he couldn’t handle._

_“There,” Soobin muttered while placing the last circular shaped plaster over Kai’s forehead where his attacker apparently head-butted him._

_“I should leave now, I doubt anyone would come for you after I nearly broke that guy’s ankle.” Soobin gave Kai a toothy smile before standing up, but Kai pulled him back down._

_“Please… stay,” Kai said in a voice he could not resist._

_“Okay.”_

_Kai was cuddled into him while they were watching a movie. Soobin rubbed Kai’s belly every time he would laugh, just to make him laugh harder._

_It seemed like a good time to ask, only if Soobin could muster up his confidence._

_He did, a little while later._

_“Kai?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Be mine?”_

_Kai didn’t know what to say in reply._

_“Soobin-hyung, I’m sorry… I don’t think I’m ready yet…”_

_~_

“I’m coming back home tomorrow Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun said over the phone, “How’d it go with asking Huening out?”

“He rejected me,” Soobin confessed.

“Try again.”

“What? Hyung, I can’t compromise our friendship anymore… as long as Kai is safe I can--”

“Try again, maybe it was bad timing. Trust me, Soobin.”

~

Kai was at Soobin’s house that afternoon.

“Why are we baking bread again even though we both know we’re horrible at it?” Soobin asked Kai.

“Honestly, hyung, I’m just worried all these expensive baking equipment of yours would rust. Besides, we can surprise Yeonjun-hyung.”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Soobin laughed, air puffing out of his nose, “Surprise him with burnt pastries that could cause cancer.”

Kai glared at him, “Don’t be so bitter about it hyung, how many times have you even tried to bake?”

“Two. I gave up when my bread was undercooked.”

Kai giggled, taking one of the baked breads that have just finished heating and placed it tantalizingly in front of Soobin’s mouth.

Soobin took a bite out of it.

“Third time’s a charm, hyung.”

“This actually tastes _so_ good,” Soobin said, taking another bite before completely taking the pastry into his own hands.

“We should open a bakery,” Kai suggested.

Soobin’s eyes lighted up at the idea.

“On one condition,” Soobin said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

“If your condition includes me being the sole baker the count me out,” Kai teased, sticking his tongue out and untying his apron from his waist.

“No… I just need you to forgive me… for what I asked you before, I asked at the worst of times…”

Kai’s smile dropped.

“Hyung… if you think I’m still holding a grudge against you for it, you’re wrong. I just didn’t know what to say back then. I’ve forgiven you already.”

Soobin’s eyes met Kai’s his strawberry scent being _so strong_ again.

He tried to hold himself back from ravishing him right there and then on the kitchen counter, but controlled himself, he instead wrapped his hands tightly around Kai, his face buried into Kai’s shoulder.

Soobin felt Kai’s fingers softly run over his purple hair, his other arm wrapping around Soobin’s waist.

“Hyung… look at me.”

When he did so, Kai’s eyes focused on Soobin’s cherry lips for a millisecond, but Soobin noticed.

“Be mine, Kai?” Soobin asked, his voice gentle.

Kai didn’t reply, but when Kai’s lips met with his, he had his answer.

_Third time’s a charm, indeed._

~

 **YEONJUNMYSAVIOR:** Huening? How did our baking plan go? Did he finally ask u again?

 **YEONJUNMYSAVIOR:** Why aren’t u answering me huening-ah

 **HueningPenguin:** im busy

 **YEONJUNMYSAVIOR:** alright im taking a wild guess you’re either cuddling with bin while watching a movie or youre making out

 **HueningPenguin:** the latter

 **YEONJUNMYSAVIOR:** OHMYGOD HUENING STOP TEXTING ME FOR F*CKS SAKES

**Author's Note:**

> it's FINALLy finished sksksk hope u guys like it uwu comments and kudos are appreciated : >> love u MOAs : ))  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/calypso_crystal)


End file.
